A variety of electrical and electronic devices are powered via rechargeable batteries. Such devices include electric vehicles, mobile phones, portable music players, laptop computers, tablet computers, computer peripheral devices, communication devices (e.g., Bluetooth devices), digital cameras, hearing aids, and the like. Historically, rechargeable devices have been charged via wired connections through cables or other similar connectors that are physically connected to a power supply. More recently, wireless charging systems are being used to transfer power in free space to be used to charge rechargeable electronic devices or provide power to electronic devices. The transfer of power in free space may be dependent on the orientation of a transmitting and receiving units. Changes in the relative position and/or resonant frequencies of the transmitting and receiving units during charging operations can create stress on the circuit components. These potential variations in operating parameters often mean that a circuit must be over designed to ensure the components are robust enough to accommodate the changes. Such overly robust designs can increase the unit cost, and may have other undesired performance characteristics. Wireless power transfer systems and methods that allow for more cost effect designs to control and safely transfer power to electronic devices in such dynamic environments are desirable.